Different types of nursing covers currently exist which cover a baby and a mother's chest while nursing. However, there are several problems with existing nursing covers including the following:
First, certain existing nursing covers typically involve straps, rings or other cumbersome attachment means in order for the mother to wear the cover and keep it in place. For example, several existing nursing covers require the mother to tie straps behind the mother's neck and/or waist. Other existing nursing covers require a strap to be threaded through a ring. These cumbersome attachment means may be difficult to manipulate or may require too much time when a mother is hurrying to feed a hungry baby. Furthermore, these straps and other attachment means may come undone potentially leading to the nursing cover falling off of the mother while the baby is feeding. Other existing nursing covers include a neck band or other means to secure the cover to the mother. However, these covers may be uncomfortable for a mother to wear, especially when considering that a baby may feed for significant lengths of time.
Second, certain existing nursing covers do not provide adequate coverage of the private area and/or for the baby who is feeding. This is because these types of covers focus on covering only the front of the mother which may allow others to see the private area through the sides. When a mother is feeding in a public place, this lack of coverage may be discomforting to the mother and/or baby.
Third, certain existing nursing covers do not provide a viewing area for the mother to watch the baby, and for the baby to see the mother, while feeding. This is a drawback because visual contact is preferable to aid in bonding between mother and baby, and also allows the mother to generally see how the baby is doing during feeding, e.g., allows the mother to guide the baby to latch on, etc.
Fourth, certain existing covers have drawbacks relating to their appearance. For example, certain covers use loud prints or other patterns in their design which may appear gaudy and may not be soothing to the baby. Furthermore, certain covers involving straps may generally resemble a cooking apron. Still further, other existing covers are generally not fashionable and may cause the potential wearer not to wear the cover.